Ноддизм
Ноддизм - это изучение знаний, касающихся Каина, Еноха и истории вампиров. Обзор The term "noddism" derives from the mythical Land of Nod, a place "east of Eden" to where Caine was banished after the murder of his brother Abel. Noddist scholars are also generally interested in the activities of the Antediluvians and Gehenna. Религиозный и светский ноддизм Noddism takes at least two paths: in the Sabbat, Noddism invariably refers to the Path of Caine (a Path of Enlightenment devoted to emulating the mythical Caine). As a Gehenna Cult writ large, the Sabbat uses Noddism as a theological cornerstone, complete with a recognized heretical cult (the Path of Lilith). Noddists provide the intellectual reason for the Sabbat: as an agency for Caine to work his will in the Final Nights. Also, followers of the Road of Heaven are frequently referred to as Noddists (but also as the Faithful). Outside of the Sabbat, there are a variety of secular Noddist scholars, even among the Camarilla - although it's not a widely popular practice. Secular Noddists may accept part or all of the Caine myth, but do not attach the same eschatological significance that the Sabbat do. Modern Noddist scholars are likely to be influenced by scholarly trends among the Kine and interpret Noddist material in a more worldly sense; Beckett is famous for arguing that the Caine and Abel story is a metaphor for agrarian and hunter-gatherer communities in conflict. Активность Noddists spend a lot of time hunting down source material. The most famous Noddist source is the Book of Nod, which details Caine's wanderings after killing Abel. The Book is not one single volume but a collection of different fragmentary texts which are assembled under one narrative. Noddists also seek out archaeological information on early vampiric civilization but generally do not focus their study on much after the fall of the Second city when conventional (that is, Kine) history provides an overarching narrative. Известные ноддистические источники *Версия Книги Нод, используемая Шабашем в Последние Ночи как стандарт. Она скорее всего собрана Аристотелем де Лаурентом, недавно расширенная текстом из Покрова Каймайклов. *Фрагменты из Эрджаяса, по слухам, является наиболее полной версией изначальной книги, написанной Каппадокием и скопированной его гулем, Никколо Джованни в Тёмные Века. *Хроники Убара, впервые упомянутые Тореадором Катриной Монпелье. *Кодекс Проклятых, колдовской том, собранный жрецами Мафусаила Гангрелов по имени Миклантечутли. *Караваланиша Врана ("Раны Меча Ночи"), ведическая поэма индийских Равносов, рассказывающая о сотворении их основателя, Запатасуры. *Книга Могилы-Войны, недавно переведённая доктором Мортисом, рассказывающая о Геенне и Войне Веков. *Скрижаль Судьбы, глиняная табличка, чье точное содержание остаётся предметом споров и слухов. *Таблички Слоновой Кости, а также ассоциирующиеся с ними тексты вроде Сердца Янтаря, найденные котерией трансильванских вампиров. *Госпелы Ирада и Ады. *The Testament of the Demon Finder of Hattin *The God-Regent Translations, used as references in the Dark Ages Inquisitors sometimes pursue those who adhere to heretical scriptures, like the infamous Euagetaematikon, the Canticle of Japheth, the Gospel of Laodice and the Revelations of the Dark Mother. Известные ноддисты *Бекетт *Аристотель де Лаурент. *Саша Викос. *Библиотекари. Источники *The Book of Nod. Категория:Ноддизм Категория:Каиниты